deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumaki vs Lugia
Prelude "One Punch Man vs Pokemon"! Which telekinetic titan will claim psychic superiority? Which will be erased with the power of a single thought? Description "Tatsumaki vs Lugia" is a What If Death Battle created by LukeTime128. It is his tenth What If Death Battle. It features Tatsumaki from the anime/manga series "One Punch Man", and Lugia from the video game series "Pokemon". It is planned to be his Season One Finale. Introduction Wiz: Psychokinesis, a fusion of the Greek words for "mind" and "movement", used to describe one's ability to move objects with the power of thought. An ability of great power, only those who are worthy of its unrestrained might can call themselves "psychics". Boomstick: Unlike those people who try to sell you overpriced stuff to save your future. These guys are the real deal! Wiz: Tatsumaki, The Tornado of Terror. Boomstick: And Lugia, the Diving Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Tatsumaki Wiz: In the superhero-filled world of One Punch Man, it takes a special kind of hero to stand above the crowd. Boomstick: Well, yeah! When everyone in the world is an overpowered badass who can fight off world-threatening aliens on a daily basis, being among the most powerful is a pretty solid privilege. This is the life of the S-class heroes. Wiz: We've discussed these guys before, and yeah - it goes without saying that there are few threats an S-class hero can't defeat. But even among them, Tatsumaki is truly something else. Boomstick: Wait, the tiny psychic green chick? How the hell is she one of the strongest S-classes in the world? Shows Tatsumaki pulling a giant meteor from outer space and one-shotting the Ancient King. Boomstick: ...Ok never mind. Wiz: To be fair, it's not like Tatsumaki's life has been fantastic. As a child, her psychic powers meant that she was taken away from her parents at the age of seven. Though she was rewarded for successful use of her abilities, she was kept in a cage and was denied to go outside for most of her time, only managing to leave the facility when she was ten years old. Boomstick: Whoa, three years in a science prison? No wonder she hates everyone. Especially since the scientists just kind of left her to die when monsters attacked. Wiz: Luckily, Tastumaki's life was saved by the superhero Blast, gifted with the mystical ability of never being explained at any point whatsoever. But despite his heroic rescue, Blast left Tatsumaki with a less-than-heroic message - to never expect anyone to help her ever again. Boomstick: Poor girl. Well, it seems that Tatsumaki's taken that lesson to heart. Because with power like hers, who needs help? Wiz: S-class heroes are normally capable of fending off city-level threats by themselves, but the Tornado of Terror is on a whole other level. With her telekinetic powers, virtually any foe she goes up against is doomed to failure, as she can hurl enormous rocks and even giant skyscrapers at anyone who dares get in her way. Boomstick: Seriously - the manga's illustrator states that she could lift the whole of Z-city with ease! With her mind! So much for super strength, give me psychic powers any day, Wiz! Wiz: I did. You just haven't figured out how to use them yet. Boomstick: Huh?! Since when? Wiz: Since you got drunk and accidentally repaired my Psychic Signal Absorber. But anyway, not that any of that matters now. Boomstick: Hey, wait a minu-''' Wiz: (interrupting) Tatsumaki's status as the most powerful esper in the One Punch Man series gives her a multitude of other telekinetic powers. Note: Tatsumaki is stated to be superior to Geryuganshoop, one of the alien Boros' strongest fighters. This statement is supported by the idea that Tatsumaki has superior psychic feats and a greater variety of psychic powers. Though Geryuganshoop is stated to be better at throwing objects, this is due to the nature of his psychic powers and not because he's more powerful. Wiz: True to her superhero name, Tatsumaki can create psychic whirlwinds that can not only cause physical damage, but also functions as an anti-psychic technique, via circling psychic signals around her body to deflect telekinetic strikes. '''Boomstick: Yeah, she really seems to want to hold on to that "world's strongest psychic" title. And with her Psychic Binders, stopping other espers from damaging her is even easier! 'Cause well, so long as they're weaker than her, which they probably are, then they can't do anything! Oh yeah, and she can fly. Wiz: Even better, Tatsumaki's psychic prowess extends beyond physical displays of power, as her telekinesis can even bend a person's chi, immobilising and subduing them. Note: Her chi manipulation will fail if its used on an opponent of strong will or one that has nearly broken their physical limiter, like Saitama or Garou. Chi is powered by a person's physical prowess as well as spiritual, so its likely that this technique is less effective on opponents more powerful than Tatsumaki. Wiz: Naturally, all of this makes Tatsumaki an incredibly formidable opponent. A fact she's all too aware of... Boomstick: Yeah, she kinda took the whole "don't expect anyone to help you" thing a little too far, since now she's really distant and rude towards basically everyone she meets. Like Batman, but... greener. And psychic-er. Wiz: While she holds little respect for other heroes, it's quite telling that others tend to respect her despite her bratty tendencies. Probably something to do with the fact that she can lift a 3 billion ton hideout with her mind. Boomstick: Yeah, and that time she blocked all of those bullets fired from Boros' ship! Combined, they could easily annihilate a while city, and she caught all of them in mid-air, stopping them dead! Wiz: Considering the bullets' weight, speed and size, this feat would place Tatsumaki's power output at around 470 gigatons of TNT. And given the short amount of time she was given to catch these same bullets, her reflexes are also incredibly quick. Boomstick And she's super quick too! She could fly at speeds up to Mach 36 in her fight with Saitama, and considering her status as the second-strongest hero in the Hero's Association, she's probably even faster. Hell, she's just as fast, if not faster, than Speed-O'-Sound Sonic, who's... quite a lot faster than Mach 36, since he can keep up with the light-speed Flashy Flash! Tatsumaki can even catch Sonic's shuriken out of the air! Note: While calling Tatsumaki "light-speed" is a little capricious, we know that when she kept up with Sonic that she was in an injured and weakened state. With this in mind, she must be at least comparable to Sonic and Flashy Flash. Even though she fought Sonic alongside Saitama, this doesn't make this scaling unreasonable given the context. Wiz: She's pretty tough too, as her psychic powers kept her safe when he monster Psykos increased the Earth's gravity by 300 times. And Psykos is strong enough to pin down fellow S-Class hero Bang, who's strong enough to face city-threatening Dragon-class monsters on his own and win. And Tatsumaki's psychic barriers add to her toughness immensely. Boomstick: Shame she can't attack people while she's keeping them up. Yeah, her win-loss record may not be perfect, and her power decreases if she suffers a serious head injury, but even after a good lesson in humility from Saitama, she doesn't let it keep her down. Wiz: Even though she wasn't the strongest yet, Tatsumaki would continue to keep the people around her safe from harm. Her loss to Saitama actually helped her in a way, and she was able to open up to her younger sister and slowly repair their strained relationship. Boomstick: Wait, she's the elder sibling? How the hell does that work? And how do I use my psychic powers, Wiz? TELL ME! Tatsumaki: Know your place, B-Class! Lugia Wiz: In the depths of Whirl Island in the Johto region, a hidden secret of the Pokemon world rests. Many claim that the creature who lives there is a titan of telekinetic prowess, and that its might reigns supreme over the Legendary Bird Trio. Its power was so great, as the legend goes, that it his itself beneath the waves to avoid unnecessary damage to mankind. Boomstick: Eh, screw those guys. They use animals to fight people, who cares if Lugia roughs up a city by accident or something? Wiz: The Psychic and Flying type Diving Pokemon of the Johto region, Lugia stands as one of the most powerful Pokemon of both of its types. Even with its pacifistic nature, there are few who can stand up to Lugia's might. Boomstick: Pretty much explains why people keep wanting to steal one. I think I'll leave this one alone, though; I don't know if I want to be on the receiving end of a Lugia's Aeroblast attack. That thing's crazy! Wiz: The Aeroblast attack is easily Lugia's most powerful technique, strong enough to be its signature move. With just a flap of its wings, Lugia can create enormous blasts of air that blow down any wayward foe. But gusts of wind are far from Lugia's only ability. Boomstick: He can hose foes down with the Hydro Pump, using the ocean itself to blast away the bad guys. Hydro Pump is a high-pressure water attack too, meaning the pounds per square inch used in this attack must be in the tens of thousands! And Lugia can boost his watery mouth cannon with the Rain Dance, doubling the move's already insane power! Wiz: But Lugia is no Water-type. These attacks pale in the face of its psychic power's ferocity, best showcased through its Extrasensory and Psychic moves. Note: While Lugia has never used Psychic without the aid of a Psychic Technical Machine, it is heavily implied that it can via the anime's presentation. Given Extrasensory's low power and the fact that Lugia's telekinetic might can overpower attacks far stronger than it, assuming that Lugia's telekinetic might lets it use Psychic isn't too much of a stretch. Boomstick: While Lugia may not be an all-out-offence kind of Mon like Mewtwo or Lucario, his psychic powers are broken, more than strong enough to beat up your average fully-evolved Pokemon. And thanks to Lugia's psychic power, he resists other psychic attacks from fellow telekinetics. Oh, and he can talk with telepathy. And he can even see the future! Wiz: Future Sight is described as "heightening inner power" to place an attack in the future, that strikes with tremendous power. As one of the mos powerful moves of the Psychic type, Future Sight's delay time is more than worth the immense damage dealt. And with Calm Mind, Lugia can boost both its Special Attack and Special Defence to increase its might while protecting itself from non-physical assault. Boomstick: With Safeguard, it can shield itself, and with Whirlpool, it can make a giant vortex of water that keeps foes trapped in place. Remember Magma Storm? Well, Lugia may not be as strong as Heatran, but with Lugia's speed and bulk, slow damage over time is way scarier. Wiz: Ancient Power is a Rock type move that hurls giant boulders towards foes, with a small chance to increase Lugia's stats. Punishment deals Dark type damage that increases based on the foe's positive stat changes. And with Recover, Lugia can heal major wounds to keep itself in the fight while it continues to deal damage. Boomstick: But Lugia doesn't just rely on boring special attacks to win battles! Dragon Rush can knock even the biggest monsters down, and then there's Lugia's strongest move - the Sky Attack. Where it catches on fire and rams into whatever poor normal that got in its legendary way! Lugia uses Sky Attack on a Burmy, one-shotting it. Boomstick: Who says birds don't know how to punch it? Wiz: Though it takes two turns to charge, Sky Attack deals immense damage with Lugia's legendary power. What's especially of note here is that Lugia's offensive stats are split evenly between physical and special attack, meaning that Sky Attack deals just as much damage as some of Lugia's strongest telekinetic strikes. Boomstick: Which, needless to say, are pretty freaking strong. You know how Lugia is the master of the Elemental Birds? Well, he's fought all three of them at once, and when he got frozen over by one, a single Psychic blast destroyed the whole construct! Wiz: Better yet, Lugia could even lift an enormous cargo ship weighing in the tens of thousands of tons while under the influence of the villainous Cipher's mind control. Lugia was even able to power through said mind control and release the boat mid-flight. Note: Lugia broke free via a defect in Cipher's mind control process, and was unable to do so when the process was perfected. Also, Shadow Lugia is not a form that can be taken naturally, as the experiment needed to turn Shadow Pokemon is done via powers that Lugia can not access. Wiz: Lugia's psychic power is likely much greater though, considering the power of its other attacks, like Aeroblast, Boomstick: Aeroblast is incredibly devastating, and a single blast could rip apart this douchebag's floating fortress in the second movie. And its super fast, capable of outpacing most other Pokemon with ease and even dodging electrical attacks from the likes of Zapdos, another Legendary Bird. He can even reach supersonic speeds! Damn! And that's why I'll just stick with my Charizard for now. Lugia can chill in his whirlpool island cave. Wiz: Well, Lugia's typing means its still weak to Dark, Rock, Electric, Ice and Ghost type attacks. But indeed, with such legendary power, few dare disturb the titan that rests at the bottom of the seas. Lugia dives into the ocean through the ice, only to surround itself in water and burst out again with ease. Pre-fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAAATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Tatsumaki Lugia Who do you think will win? Tatsumaki Lugia Fight A Tentacool floats along to surface of the waves of the ocean, as a Wingull roosted on a small rock formation. Both were searching for any food, but the whirlpools of Whirl Island made it difficult for either to get close to any. Both predators waited in the cerulean ocean, only to hear many large explosions in the distance. Both realised that the scene was about to erupt with conflict, and given that the Legendary Pokemon of the depths was nearby, it was probably best to hunt somewhere else. A screeching bird's cry ripped through the skies as the Wingull flew away, before another, much larger bird crashed down onto a sandy island behind it. A discharge of electricity destroyed the small island as Zapdos recovered from the impact. However, it could not recover its wounds - its injured wing meant that it struggled to take off from ground level. As it tried to fly away, an emerald aura surrounded the island, and the beach caved in as Zapdos screeched once more. Letting the Lightning Pokemon drown in the seas below, Tatsumaki floated above the ocean, her arms crossed in disappointment with how easily she had dispatched the Legendary Birds. The Hero's Association had sent her to quell their rampage; though the event seems to be man-made, it was believed that the one responsible for the birds' corruption had perished in the face of their might. Her work seemingly done, the Tornado of Terror began to calm down, until the waves shook with far greater ferocity. Tatsumaki: Oh, now what?! An enormous whirlpool began swallowing the ocean whole, small islands being destroyed in the crossfire and rocks being quickly eroded and pulled beneath the waves. The whirlpool's destruction was halted when a spire of water rose out from the eye of the storm, a large blue aura emanating from its centre. The psychic force quelled its own creation, as the Diving Pokemon emerged from the watery spire. Lugia: Your power is immense, but your destructive nature is upsetting. What are your intentions with my summoning? Tatsumaki: What the hell are you?! What are you talking about? Lugia: I see... You sought to kill the birds, but were not expecting my arrival. But what is next for you? You do not seek to rule this world, or to destroy it. Do you serve a greater cause? Tatsumai quickly grew frustrated with the monster's random babbling, and lifted a giant boulder from the ocean to strike it from the sky. To her surprise, however, her telekinetic attack was parried by the silver beast, who used Psychic to halt the boulder's momentum dead. Realising the extent of her opponent's power, Tatsumaki threw more rocks toward Lugia with her telekinesis, only for Lugia's Aeroblast to destroy every one of them. Lugia: You seek to strike me down? Very well. The destruction you have reaped will be returned to you, in kind. Tatsumaki: Shut up already! Go join your stupid friends! Fight! A green whirlwind spawned from the Tornado of Terror as the Diving Pokemon flew backward to evade the slicing wind. An Ancient Power was ripped apart effortlessly by the emerald winds, as the clouds above Lugia began to spilt apart from the force of Tatsumaki's attack. With its own telekinesis, Lugia reached through the clouds and through the eye of the storm, trying to grab its foe, only for it to be blocked by another psychic shield. Tatsumaki was undeterred by the Legendary Pokemon's attempts to take her out as the whirlwind subsided. She looked on to see Lugia staring directly back at her, its mind emptied and focused as it used the Calm Mind technique to buff its power. Tatsumaki was unaware of this, though, and simply smirked as more rocks were hurled toward the master of the Legendary Birds. Lugia's heightened psychic powers allowed it to use Extrasensory, crushing the boulders with its mind one-by-one. A flap of its wings created a small Gust that Tatsumaki once again blocked with her shield, as she silently cursed the fact that her fore refused to let her just end this quickly. Lugia continued flapping its wings, as Tatsumaki was forced to keep up her shield. Tatsumaki: Hey! Cut it out! At least the others fought me properly! Lugia: Silence! Corrupted or not, slaying the Legendary Pokemon born to protect you was your final mistake! Tired of Lugia's telepathic monologue, Tatsumaki dropped her shield and caught the Gust herself, sending it back toward the Pokemon. A much larger wind attack was Lugia's counter attack, as the S-Class hero barely dodged the glowng Aeroblast, which completely eviscerated a rocky spire behind her. The clouds that had been split apart earlier were brought together via Lugia's Rain Dance. The storm brewed above the two psychics as rain fell slowly from the sky, the rate of its descent quickening until a full-on rainstorm covered the two. Tatsumaki groaned in frustration at the shower making her wet, but had no time to waste on that as Lugia fired a cannon of water her way - the Hydro Pump. This time, Tatsumaki couldn't dodge as the attack sent her flying backward through the air, as she slowly recovered from the impact. Nothing she hadn't dealt with before, but that didn't mean it wasn't powerful. As she recovered, Lugia closed the distance as and tried striking her with a Dragon Rush. The enormous monster struck Tatsumaki's shield and launched her downward into the ocean, as the chaos quietened. Using its telepathy, Lugia scanned for any signs of life, knowing that the Tornado of Terror wasn't finished yet. And that was the correct sentiment - a spire of water erupted from the sea and struck Lugia directly, launching it into the storm it had created. Tatsumaki emerged from the ocean alongside her attack, aggravated and glowing brightly with verdant, psychic energy. Her attack blew apart the rainstorm as Lugia was shoved further into the higher atmosphere. The Diving Pokemon eventually shook off the impact and used Recover to heal to heal itself. Looking downward, it saw a giant green light and forced another Aeroblast towards it, only for the enormous wind attack to be evaded with relative ease. As its opponent's blazing speed continued charging toward it, Lugia stopped holding back and used its Psychic power once more. However, Tatsumaki expected this, and used an attack of her own - her Psychic Binders. Lugia tried to halt her movement, only to find its Psychic power was being held back by a greater force. Unable to read its foe's mind to discover the truth of this attack, Lugia was helpless as Tatsumaki's own telekinesis hurled it downward, back towards the ground they had flown away from. Lugia made impact with the giant Mt. Silver, destroying a giant portion of the mountain as it noticed Tatsumaki's pursuit. Though it could not retaliate with telekinesis, Lugia decided to use a Hydro Pump to force Tatsumaki to defend once more. Atop the mountain's summit, a young boy noticed the carnage and ran from the scene, calling a dragon to his side and leaving the mountain before more destruction could be dealt. Turns out the boy had been smart, as once the Hydro Pump halted, Tatsumaki lifted the giant mountain with her telekinesis, holding it above the Diving Pokemon and preparing to end the fight. Tatsumaki: You think you're POWERFUL?! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! As the remains of Mt. Silver were dropped onto Lugia, an Aeroblast ripped them apart as Lugia began muscling its way through Tatsumaki's binding. The tornado of Terror barely reacted in time to evade the remnants of the Aeroblast, the Flying-type attack ripping apart the atmosphere behind her. Lugia lifted itself off of the ground with its wings, glowing in a deep, purple light, before using its own telekinetic attack to hurl Tatsumaki through the air. Though the S-class hero was able to shield herself before she made impact with the target of Lugia's telekinetic toss, she certainly felt the ferocity of the Psychic technique. Her body crashed into a giant, beige stone tower, bringing it to the ground, as a young girl on a Wailord who was Surfing toward it turned around and headed back for shore. An emerald, serpentine dragon roared in frustration as its home had been destroyed, demanding who was responsible, but noting the approaching Diving Pokemon hinted that the matter was not to be intervened. Lugia used Extrasensory to focus its psychic pressure on Tatsumaki, but she shielded the blow with her barriers and tried suppressing Lugia's telekinesis again. This time, Lugia refused to be held back and fired another Gust at her, only for Tatsumaki to dispel the attack with a Psychic Whirlwind. The summoning of the green winds allowed Lugia to use Calm Mind again, boosting its power further. However, it was unable to maximise its ~Special Attack as more rocks were hurled its way, forcing the Diving Pokemon to dodge. A Dragon Rush destroyed the final boulder as Tatsumaki brought the fight into the Hoenn mainland, picking up a small frigate that had docked at Slateport and using it to strike Lugia's silver wings. The Legendary Pokemon refused to yield, however, and a Hydro Pump tore the boat in two. The Tornado of Terror flew underneath the Cycling Road, picking up more rocks to throw Lugia's way, halting her assault upon reaching the desert of Route 111. Tatsumai: JUST DIE ALREADY! Though she was still focused on the battle at hand and retained clear thought, Lugia's persistence was clearly taking its toll on Tatsumaki's patience as she picked up sand from the desert and used it to obscure the battlefield. Lugia was unimpressed at the S-Class hero's makeshift Sandstorm, and closed its eyes to spot her through the raging sand. Noticing an immense psychic power, Lugia used a Whirlpool to dispel the sand, as the raging water blocked a giant rock hurled its way. Stone spires and an unfortunate Geodude were hurled into the Whirlpool attack until a Psychic blast hurled everything aside. Lugia stood unharmed by the assault and used Extrasensory at a target behind Tatsumaki. Unaware of her foe's strategy, Tatsumaki stood confused and tried crushing the Diving Pokemon with her telekinesis, as Lugia was unable to defend itself. However, an enormous explosion made her realise she had let her guard down, as Mt. Chimney erupted behind her. Lugia was able to use the distraction to flee the fight, as it had been badly wounded and struggled to fly. A Recover quickly patched up the damage, however, and Lugia retreated to restart its battle strategy. Meanwhile, Tatsumaki was able to catch the magma flying from the giant mountain and move it far away before any civilians were hurt. She was a hero, after all, who's to say she shouldn't help people when her foe is so badly damaged, she figured. Respect works just as well as fear in making sure no one would dare challenge her. Now where did the monster fly off to? Heading in the direction of her opponent, Tatsumaki flew away from the Hoenn region. Meanwhile, in the Sinnoh region, Lugia finished Recovering atop Mt. Coronet, but knew that it couldn't stay there for long. Deciding to evade any possible civilian casualties (this time, at least), Lugia flew away from the mountain towards where he sensed Tatsumaki was flying. His telepathy was accurate, and the Tornado of Terror was barely able to dodge a Dragon Rush that came her way. To her shock, the Diving Pokemon retained none of the wounds she had inflicted onto its body, and was relatively unharmed and far from tired. What was this monster? Even the likes of Boros and Garou weren't this persistent! Lugia: Is all this destruction what you wanted? Will all this pain and suffering make you happy? Tatsumaki: Shut up! This is your fault! Tatsumaki focused her telekinesis on the ocean surface beneath them, lifting it up and surrounding Lugia. Gigantic quantities of water stopped Lugia from escaping, but also gave it an opportunity to boost itself again with Calm Mind. With the power buff, Lugia fired another Gust to try and remove the water, only to find that Tatsumaki's psychic prowess was overpowering his winds. Lugia knew that this opponent was incredibly dangerous - more than capable of giving other Legendaries a seriously hard fight. But it couldn't surrender now, it was its duty to prevent such damage being dealt to the people of the world. The collateral was intense, but that simply motivated Lugia to throw all it had at the Tornado of Terror. An Aeroblast tore through the aquatic prison and the giant rock that had been tossed to finish off Lugia, as the Diving Pokemon flew towards Tatsumaki, its wings glowing with a dark, black light. Tatsumaki tried blocking the attack with telekinesis, but was unable to do s as the Punishment knocked her out of the air. Lugia followed up by using Psychic to attack Tatsumaki with more rocks, as she retaliated similarly. Both fighters exchanged telekinetic projectiles as they flew over the Kalos region, the Prism Tower reaching high into the sky. Seeing this, Tatsumaki flew away from Lugia and collapsed the tower behind her. As Lugia gave pursuit, it found the tower was falling on top of it, and was forced to use its Psychic power to halt the collapse. As it was doing so, however, Tatsumaki flew high into the air and lifted the concrete roads of Lumiose City, rising the city high into the air. Knowing that there was no stopping this technique, Lugia instead turned its attention to an Extrasensory blast. Before she could crush Lugia with the city's weight, Tatsumaki was forced to halt her offence and shield herself from the psychic force. The destroyed remnants of Lumiose City crashed down onto the ground once more, with many, MANY civilians being slain as a result. Before either combatant could dwell on this fact however, the Tornado of Terror's emerald barrier was launched into the air at incredible velocity. Tatsumaki had to devote an enormous amount of her power into the barrier, barely protecting herself from the gigantic explosion. When she took the time to realise her surroundings, there was no land or sea in sight. An unusual occurrence for her, she was briefly scared as she realised the effect of Lugia's max power Aeroblast, as she had been launched into the planet's upper atmosphere. Naturally unable to breathe in space, the Tornado of Terror kept up her psychic shield, protecting her from the dangers of the upper atmosphere, with the unfortunate side-effect of being unable to stop Lugia's next move. She looked around, trying to find her opponent, only to find either the vacuum of space or the distant Earth beneath her. Her questions were answered soon enough, however, as a great, golden light glew above her. Lugia was lucky to be able to set up the attack effectively. It had no idea how Tatsumaki would react to being taken up here, but thanks to this plan, plenty of time was available to prepare the Sky Attack. A flash of psychic energy was clearly felt in Lugia's mind, as the Future Sight informed it that all was going to plan. With its wings glowing in a vermilion hue, Lugia roared and charged toward its foe. Tatsumaki saw the attack and put all of her energy into blocking the attack with her barriers. Even then, Sky Attack's power was immense, not helped by the dangerous act of re-entering the planet's atmosphere. Feeling her psychic power straining from the flames, she held on tight regardless. She couldn't afford to falter here; she needed to take this monster down. Lugia, meanwhile, focused on his attack's positioning, assuring that both of its strongets attacks would coincide with one another. It had already decided on the area where the battle would end, as the Sky Attack directed both combatants toward an empty, green field, with no life in sight. All was going to plan, Lugia thought as a rupture in space apeared at the centre if the field. Tatsumaki realised her shield would not hold for much longer, and tried to figure out a way to finish Lugia here and now, before she saw the Future Sight attack appearing beneath her. Knowing that it was now or never, she dropped the shield and faced the full force of the Sky Attack. Faced with an incredibly brief window of time before being fatally struck, she unleashed an enormous explosion of telekinetic energy, using the entirety of her power to try and parry both attacks at once. ---- As members of the Hero's Association were extracting a near-dead Genos from the devastated Midgar city, they were caught off-guard by a gigantic, verdant and violet explosion in the distance. The men carrying Genos' body accidentally dropped their stretcher, causing Genos' arm to detach. They awkwardly picked up the stretcher again as they wondered what the heck was happening in the distance. Saitama, who had come to help out as his friend's life was at risk, was the only one who recognised the situation, silently hoping that Tatsumaki had the battle under control. Meanwhile, Heatran was struggling to stay balanced on Death Mountain's summit, what with the shaking earth and all, as it was aware of the situation at hand. The Legendary Pokemon were questioning what was happening with Lugia's battle, but knew that intervening would only worsen the situation, deciding to trust their ally. The new ruler of Death Mountain loudly roared, warning nearby Pokemon of the carnage that was ensuing, and asserting its dominance over all lesser creatures. Several other heroes across the world had felt the destruction caused by the battle, but were unaware of its cause or reason. They simply refused to drop their guard, however, knowing that it could escalate at any moment... ---- The psychic explosion died down slowly, as Lugia's Safeguard had protected it somewhat from Tatsumakis attack. Not enough, however - one of its wings was badly charred, and it struggled both to fly or regenerate its body. Using its telepathy, Lugia desperately searched for any signs of life in the now barren field. Fire burned the hills to ash, as no green grass was in sight anymore. Though Tatsumaki was outside of its vision, that alone didn't satisfy Lugia. It needed to be sure. And as its telepathy scanned the area, nothing was detected. Lugia tried using Recover, but it had been worn so greatly that casting the move was too great a toll on its body. Trying to rest, as there were no signs of life nearby, Lugia slowly closed its eyes. However, a dark shadow stretched across its form, as well as the ground around it. Unaware of this dark presence, Lugia tried scanning it with telepathy, but there was no response. Unsure, Lugia tried to dispel the darkness with a psychic blast. Its memories of being used by the Cipher organisation made it wary of any similar dark force, and it used the remainder of its energy to try and find a target... ...Only to realise that its psychic power was being suppressed. There was one fortunate part of this situation; Lugia did not have to worry about being corrupted, as the darkness was not of a magical or malicious being. Unfortunately, its true identity was of a regular shadow, that of a gigantic boulder being hung over the top of it. Tatsumaki: (screaming) SCREW YOU! Lugia was defenceless to counter this attack, as it simply closed its eyes. The giant boulder gave it a quick death, snuffing out the life from the Master of the Bird Trio as it joined its subordinates in the afterlife. Lugia was not entirely regretful of the situation, as this was the preferable fate over being used for malicious gains, and it simply hoped that Ho-Oh would be charitable enough to pay it a visit. The boulder's impact with the ground caused a small quake, as Tatsumaki was finally satisfied that her foe had been finished. Regretful at the loss of lives, Tatsumaki floated down to the ground, and let herself fall to the floor. Though she was successfully able to parry both the Future Sight and Sky Attack at once, she was fa from unscathed. Blood dripped from her head, as she was surprised that she had enough psychic power to both suppress Lugia's telepathy and lift that giant rock all at once. Her consciousness began to slip away from her as she lied down in the barren field, as members of the Hero's Association rushed to the scene. K.O. Tatsumaki didn't end up facing consequences for the damage she had caused, but it still had an effect on her. She wished that there was another way to defeat such a powerful monster, but given Lugia's immense power, the Hero's Association accepted that the damage was unavoidable. Saitama wished that he had been there to defeat the monster himself, but nobody besides Tatsumaki dwelled on it for too long. She rested in the hospital, tired and worn from her battle, as Ho-Oh flew across the destroyed land in search of its aquatic counterpart. Analysis Boomstick: (dramatic) Wiz... Hold me. Wiz: (bluntly) No. Boomstick (normal voice) Awh... Wiz: This battle truly pushed both combatants to their absolute limit. Neither Tatsumaki or Lugia had perfect counters to all of their opponents techniques and abilities, meaning that this battle could have feasibly gone either way. Note: Shadow Lugia's power boost relative to normal Lugia is ill-defined and likely not too strong. Even with this in mind, Lugia has no means of accessing this form, so this likely wouldn't change the outcome. Wiz: As a result, we had to analyse the exact power levels of both fighters to determine the odds of one overpowering the other. Boomstick: Thing is, Lugia's psychic power feats weren't quite as well defined as Tatsumaki's. We know he can lift a thousand ton boat out of the water with ease, but Tatsumaki can lift a 3 billion ton city! Considering Lugia's Shadow mode appears to bost its power, its reasonable that Tatsumaki's psychioc prowess was stringer, even if we scale Lugia to Deoxys. Wiz: Lugia could overpower the Legendary Bird Trio with its psychic power... sort of. The second movie makes it fairly clear that Lugia's power, though greater than either of the birds individually, can't entirely quell their rampage by itself. Even so, Lugia's attacks were certainly dangerous, such as when it destroyed Lawrence's ship. Boomstick: Lugia's Aeroblast in this scene was so strong that it ripped clean throgh the mountain and the ship in one blow, with total ease! but even then, this feat doesn't come anywhere close to Tatsumaki's psychic power, which is worth 470 gigatons of TNT. The surrounding area is still pretty much intact after the ship explodes, and it's kind of a stretch to say this Lugia's Aeroblast caused this explosion. Given what's available, this probably doesn't quite enter the single-digit gigatons, whereas Tatsumaki is much more powerful. Note: Moltres' Pokedex entry states that it "brings early spring" to areas it visits. Other entries state that it is merely the sign of an early spring, so there's not much reason to believe Moltres is literally changing the weather with its sheer presence. Wiz: Meanwhile, the speed gap was much more easily defined. Lugia could react to and avoid Zapdos' lightning, which, yes, is real electricity, as is heavily reinforced in Pokemon media. Dodging projectiles moving at Mach 290 is very impressive, but even if we assume that the lightning's speed is that of a return stroke, Tatsumaki keeping up with Speed-O'-Sound Sonic means she's probably much quicker. Boomstick: Her reaction speeds showcased when blocking Boros' bullets are around six times faster than Lugia's electric dodging feat, and given their presentation, they're likely not return strokes. Since Lugia couldn't boost its speed, trying to outpace Tatsumaki was a lost cause. Hell, even if we use the Birds' region roaming speeds, these don't immediately let Lugia dodge Tatsumaki's psychic attacks. Note: Solar Beam doesn't move at light speed - it lacks laser-like properties, given that it explodes on impact and has far too much excess force, and the laser properties it does have are inconsistently portrayed. Its not composed of sunlight, simply powered by solar energy via photosynthesis. Wiz: Yeah, being a JRPG, Pokemon is full of awkwardly defined feats. We could feasibly scale Lugia to Regigigas, who can move continents with its brute strength, but with the same logic, we could scale Tatsuamaki to characters like Boros and Saitama, who possess similar levels of power. Lugia's stats, as previously mentioned, are not as suited to offence as other legendaries, so comparing its power ti them at all is very questionable. Boomstick: "But Boomstick, the Pokedex says that Lugia can make a 40-day storm by flapping its wings? Isn't that, like, Country-level or something? Wiz: This feat proved a serious challenge for deciding this outcome, bu in the end, this falls int a similar category as most other Pokedex feats. Using the typical measurements for a tropical storm, this would theoretically place Lugia's wind powers at a level above 470 gigatons. Theoretically. Too much is left to the imagination with this feat - statements are inconsistent on how much effort Lugia needs to summon a storm, but the way it is discussed, and considering Lugia;s other feats as context, Lugia doesn't seem capable of making a 40 day long storm all at once. Boomstick: Besides, making storms is one of Lugia's normal powers anyway via Rain Dance. And Rain Dance is used by tons of Pokemon anyway, most of which being far weaker than Lugia. Note: For example, an Alakazam was able to make a 9.5 gigaton storm in the "Candid Camerupt" episode of the anime, but Alakazam's regular powers don't come close to this level. Rain Dance is described as "summoning" a rainstorm, rather than "creating" one, supporting this idea. Wiz: Don't get us wrong; this was far from one-sided. With powers like Safeguard and Recover, Lugia could definitely hold out long enough to wear Tatsumaki down in certain situations. However, with Tatsumaki's far superior psychic power, her shields were much stronger, and her Psychic Binders meant that Lugia's own telekinetic abilities stood no chance of damaging her. Boomstick: And while Lugia being a Psychic type meant that he resisted Psychic attacks, he's also weak to Rock-based ones. You know, the kind that Tatsumaki uses in basically all of her fights? Lifting rocks is like her favourite thing. Note: In-game, Safeguard doesn't block physical damage at all, but this is likely for game-balancing purposes as it does so in the anime and other adaptations. It was a viable option to protect from Tatsumaki's psychic attacks, but given her superior power, she could easily overwhelm them. Wiz: Overall, the Tornado of Terror's sheer power, tremendous speed, and capable arsenal overpowered to Lugia's own. This was a close match, but in the end, brute force was what won the day Boomstick: It was a "legendary" match, but there was no "silver" lining to Lugia's defeat. Wiz: The winner is Tatsumaki. Next Time...? Enough of this, this season is over. Time to end all this with a do-over Two more battles to see who's the strongest Only the Royale kind would do justice ... (Shut up, ok? It's a bad poem and I had no idea what I was doing XD) Yeah, so there's going to be two Battle Royales coming out before Season 2 starts around Jan 2020. Hopefully it turns out great, working on this one has been really fun! It was nice to feel welcome here, so thank you to everyone who's supported the first season of my Death Battles. Only more like this to come ;) Category:LukeTime128 Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Flying' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019